


Sleepover

by devil



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 13:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10219658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil/pseuds/devil
Summary: Ludo needs some help sleeping





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is like. The first time I've actually written a full fic in months? A year? Who knows. I'm very rusty + this is in character practice but I hope you enjoy reading it ♥

Footsteps echo as Buff Frog walks down the long castle corridors. Master Ludo summoning at such a late hour was strange. He always demanded that once he was in bed he was not to be disturbed, no matter what. Once Ludo called a monster to his room late in the night, only to fall asleep and forget about it. No one has seen him since. Buff Frog gulps, stopping in front of the door. There's cold air coming in underneath the door. He raises his hand to the door, but hesitates. What if Ludo forgot about him?

"Buff Frog? Is that you out there? Get in here!" Ludo screeches from the other side of the thick door. "I could hear your fat feet coming down the hall!"

At least he wasn't forgotten about. He pushes the door open, stepping into the room. Ludo sat in his bed, skull crown missing and pajamas on.

"Ludo, master." He salutes but his eye wander. He had never seen Ludo's room before. It was very... big. Much too big for such a little monster. It was also so regal, like--

"Hey, did I give you permission to look around?" Ludo snaps, hopping off the bed and paces around. He seems very distressed. "Okay, I'm sorry I shouldn't--Not when I'm going to ask you this but--Ugh!"

He clenches his fists, stomping on the floor.

"Uh," is all Buff Frog can say, rubbing the back of his neck. He trusted the boss but this situation was very unusual. Even for Ludo. "What is it exactly you want from me?"

Ludo inhales. "I need you to... get in my bed and let me sleep on top of you. No questions asked." While he talked he gestured from Buff Frog, to the bed, then to clasping his hands nervously. "So uh, what do you say buddy?"

"I do not understand. Why are you be needing--"

"HEY! I said no questions! So are you gonna get in the bed or not?"

Buff Frog looks from his boss to the bed. It looked really comfortable. And big. Probably the most biggest bed he's ever seen. And it looked so soft. It would probably be his only chance to sleep in a bed so nice...

Shrugging, Buff Frog climbs into the bed. This was so strange but, hey, he got to sleep like a king for a night. Who cares if he has to sink to such a weird level. He pats on his stomach. "Come on."

A sort of whine leaves Ludo and he stomps over to the bed. He drags a hand down his face, muttering to himself. "I can't believe this, I can't believe I'm going to--eghh!" He crawls onto the bed, hesitating but ultimately getting on top of Buff Frog. He curls up into a little stiff ball, still muttering to himself. 

Buff Frog stares up at the ceiling not exactly sure what to do next. 

"Blanket!" The direction he needs is yelled at him. The man whispers a sorry, pulling a blanket up over him. "No! Don't cover me, you doof!"

"Sorry," Buff Frog says again, lowering the blanket. The muttering slowly comes to a stop, though Ludo is still laying very stiffly. Buff Frog exhales, looking up at the ceiling again. If this was going to be his new job it was very strange. But he liked making boss happy. And the bed felt like a giant marshmallow and it wasn't so bad. It was like sleeping with a grumpy cat who doesn't like you but you feed it so it has to be kind of nice to you. Or something like that. 

There used to be a cat in the castle. Buff Frog wasn't sure where it we--

"No questioning this! I told you!" Ludo snaps.

"I was thinking of other things."

"Oh. Okay. Well don't question it."

"I wasn't going to."

"Well good. Because I don't want you to."

"Okay." Buff Frog wasn't going to question it. Not even internally. He just wanted to try sleeping in this nice bed and do his job. That's it. Ludo seems to still have his doubts about it, restlessly fidgeting and flopping around on his stomach. Buff Frog sighs and closes his eyes. He could ignore it, for Ludo, for this nice bed. He could do this. He smiles. Even the pillows were so soft, it was like sleeping on a cloud. Did the Mewmans live like this? It was so nice.

"ALRIGHT FINE, I'LL TELL YOU!"

Buff Frog's eyes snap open. Ludo is in his face, clutching his shirt. He must have dozed off for a second because he didn't feel the little monster pounce up on him. "Ludo, it is be fine. I don--"

"I just... I want to feel loved sometimes, you know? It's so... I don't know if I know what it feels like?" Ludo plops down on him, burying his face again his chest. A little sniffle escapes him. "So now stop making all those judgmental snoring sounds at me and just let me sleep on top of you, okay?"

Buff Frog's mouth is gaping. All he wanted to do was sleep in a nice bed. But boss was hurting and he couldn't ignore that. No matter how screechy the little bird could get Buff Frog was very fond of Ludo. He even made him gifts all the time and considered him to be some sort of weird family member. Hearing he did not feel loved was very strange. Perhaps due to the previous residence of the castle? Buff Frog always assumed Ludo knew them but he was never certain.

"It is fine." He tries comforting the little monster, patting him on the back gently. He sucks in his bottom lip, trying to think of something better to say. "I have always wanted to be having childrens of my own."

Ludo stops sniffling for a second and looks up at him, sneering. "I don't want to be your child, you weirdo."

"No! No!" Buff Frog holds up his hands. "What I mean is... you told me something personal. And I tell you something personal in return. So you do not feel the weirdness. I want childrens and to feel loved, too."

"Oh." Ludo fidgets again. "Alright then."

Buff scoots Ludo up to be on his chest and drapes both arms over him. "You are very loved. I will make sure you feel it."

Ludo is quiet for a really long time before finally sighing. "Whatever."

In Ludo talk, that was basically a thank you. Buff Frog beams, closing his eyes. He gets to sleep like a king and boss is happy. What a good night.


End file.
